


Luna City Blues

by Bentoni



Category: Mutant Chronicles (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dieselpunk, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentoni/pseuds/Bentoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joo-Sae finds herself cornered by her Watch Commander Seymor-Thomas fan Upper. Has her shady past caught up with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna City Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my RPG session, where my friends play these characters. It is an attempt to help build their characters and give them some depth.

“Step in to my office for a minute, will ya?”

fan Upper phrased it as a question but there could be no doubt he meant it as an order.

Joo-Sae glanced over to Amadovich, but his pale face,shrouded in cheap ‘Pripyet Malkin model 1945’ cigarette smoke, offered no clue as to what the Watch Commander could want.

Leaving her files at her desk she quickly grabbed the heavy motorcycle jacked that was slung over the back of her chair.

fan Upper stood with his back towards her, staring out onto the gray, walled area that was the garage parking lot for the patrol cars. His image was awe-inspiring. Well over six feet tall, muscular frame of a man a bit into his fifties. Square cut jaw and steely eyes. The dark, full mustache completed the picture of the powerful, corporate Capitolian man. A phony one, but then again; what Capitolian wasn’t?

“Please, sit.”

A friendly tone, but from a man that was not used to being disobeyed. Joo-Sae decided against doing as he said. It was instinctive and she immediately regretted not playing it more cool.

As he turned he didn’t even bother to look at her, instead focusing on a brown file lying on his desk. She stood silent. Feet planted firmly, hands on her hips with the heavy jacket resting on her lower left arm.

“When I took over from my predecessor she left me the old employment files for me to read up on each and every one of you.”

He raised his gaze and looked her firmly in the eye. One hand in the pocket of his exclusive corporate suit with light civilian shoulder pads. Sherman brand. Expensive as fuck.

Finally he broke eye contact and opened the file.

“As you can imagine there was not much to read. On any of you. Well, apart from Paddy but hell, what’s there to know about him that hasn’t already been said in the papers? Your file was impressive, however. Very fine credentials. Impeccable service record. Funny thing is; I’ve dealt with you Mishimans before. You consider policing a boring side quest. A lesser duty to warfare. And I also know you’re not samurai. Yet your service officer, a Mr. Wakahashi, has nothing but superlatives to say about you. And he, on the other hand, is samurai.”

Joo-Sae shifted her weight but said nothing. She understood where this was going.

“All this combined with the fact that you actually asked for a transfer from Longshore to Luna City, despite the fact that you’ve never left Mercury before, lead me to only one conclusion.”

Joo-Sae started biting her lower lip but stopped the second she realized she was doing it. Was that a smirk on fan Uppers face?

“Now, I wasn’t sure, so I contacted an old army buddy of mine. Got my hands on real interesting info, straight through the Interfeed.”

He spun a picture around so she could see. A picture she hadn’t seen herself for over ten years. The image depicted thirty-two young Mishiman school children.  
fan Upper tapped a broad finger on a sullen face of a skinny girl. She’d been fifteen years old at the time.

“Joo-Sae Mizu-Nagare. Born 1265 YC in Longshore, Mercury. Exact date...”

Fan Upper checked the report from the orphanage.

“... unknown! Now let’s see...”

He turned to her school record.

“Eight District vocational School. Interesting reading… apparently you took a standard IQ test… Before you decided to abruptly discontinue the test your score was exceptional. And let's see… Horrible grades, obviously. I wasn't expecting anything else. Did well in Applied Mechanics, though. Here's a funny thing; school champion at 100-meter dash, girls class, age 16. Then you were disqualified for smoking to celebrate the victory!”

He laughed heartily.

“I've always rooted for the rebels!”

Joo-Sae sighed uncomfortably. 

“Sir, I've got things to do, if you don't mind…”

fan Upper impatiently waved her objections aside and continued his rant.

“Somewhat a troubled child, eh? Petty theft, assault, armed robbery, assault, grand theft auto, assault…”

Joo-Sae looked at the paper in his hand. That was supposed to be a sealed youth record. How he got his hands on that was beyond her comprehension.

“And the final piece of the puzzle is this little transcript from your last sentence, in which you are surprisingly sentenced to ‘community service’, and that's the last mention of you on Mercury, save for a temporary registered address at a small supermarket in East Longshore.”

Once again his eyes held her gaze and wouldn't let go. The silence was overwhelming.

“I know what you are.”, he said. “My predecessor also knew, and she abhorred the idea of a member of a triad being part of the Luna Police Department. That's why you never received any help with your assignments.”

He picked up a fat cigar from a small wooden box on his desk. He didn’t offer her one.

“I don't agree with Captain North. I think there is most certainly a place for you here among us. As long as you prove where your loyalties lie.”

Joo-Sae nodded slowly and relaxed her shoulders.

“And don't mistake my broadminded views for impotence. If I for a second think you're a liability to the department, to the MCU or a risk to myself… I'll come down on you with all of the resources at my disposal. And no allegiances in the world would be able to save your hide.”


End file.
